


Nesting

by caprithebunny



Series: Egg-based Original Works [1]
Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/F, Telepathy, egg positioning, human alien nesting, need to be filled, some masturbation occurs during
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: Chlorya and her human mate are rather impatiently waiting for their egg laying to occur and their nest to be filled.





	Nesting

I look down at my bared torso and legs, my hands running over my lower stomach, now bulging like a pregnant mother’s would. Technically, I  _ am  _ a pregnant mother, but instead of one fertile egg turning into a child, I have several, all growing inside of me. If I understood correctly, most will pass as just eggs, right into our nest, but a few may be a bit different. That’s fine, they’re all our children. Why should I be afraid of giving a true birth to a few? 

 

I lean into her touch as one of her many slick-skinned hands pets my cheek whilst a few of her others come to gently cradle my stomach and legs, moving me into her lap, and over our nest. A collection of carefully woven together wool mats, along with carefully de-thorned cotton and yarn cloths make it up, along with a lining of the finest silks to set the tribal leader’s nest apart from others. I feel her face gently nuzzle into my neck, slick and giving no friction to mine; it took me a while to get used to her touches because of it. I lean back into her soft, partially see-through body so I can look up into her face. Four eyes, the color of milky fire opals, gaze at me softly, while her oddly imitated human lips smile. Her face is humanesque, but not quite, made only that way when she first saw me. 

 

“ _ Can I show you something, my ghytre? _ ” I smile as her mind envelops mine gently. It’s her only way to communicate; while she can mimic so many things, vocal cords were never something she could figure out. I nod, reaching up to brush my fingers over the sparkling dark purple areas that sharpen her features like shading on art. The rest of her skin is mixtures of lighter dark purples and medium purples, constantly blending together like a living lava lamp. Her largely curved, and reflective forehead lightly presses against mine, and an outpouring of memories floods my vision. 

 

A human dressed in a flowing blue tunic and dark brown pants dancing around a field of wildflowers of all types and colors, from marigolds to lavender to once-blooming-orchids. They sway with them as they pass by, the human’s bare feet careful to not tromp on any flowers as they dance. Trees obscure them, so the viewer has to move, careful to keep the human in sight. Enthralled, the viewer watches for several minutes, not careful to hide themself as much as they should.

 

“Is that me?” I ask softly, still entranced by the viewer’s feelings. 

 

“ _ Yes. I couldn’t help but to watch you. To watch the flowers kiss your legs, and tickle your ankles as you swayed. _ ” I sink back into the memory easier, now understanding. I can’t stop the wince as I finally turn around in the memory, and spot Chlorya for the first time. Memory me stumbles, trips, and ends up on her ass while the ‘viewer’ flees. 

 

“Wait!” Memory me calls, but Chlorya was already running into a tree, ashamed to have scared ‘the human’. A few minutes later, the crunching of leaves and twigs comes steadily closer, until ‘the human’ is under the tree, looking up with a red face. “Will you please come down…? I didn’t mean to scare you.” Memory Chlorya’s breathing hitches, and it takes a few moments for her to come down, but eventually she does. She lands easily on her digitigrade-esque legs, her six arms nervously moving in front of her torso, protecting the soft skin there. While strong, sharp objects could do far too much damage. The human’s eyes roam her purple skin, their face showing amazement. 

 

“ _ I remember silently hissing to myself mentally when I felt excited with how close you were, but also how much your thoughts affected me. I’m the leader of a tribe of great creatures, but I wanted a simple human to not be afraid of me.” _ I chuckle softly at Chlorya’s thoughts. The memory fades as her face slowly pulls back from mine. I squirm a bit and look down as I feel something shift  _ inside _ of me. “ _ Did one of the eggs move? _ ” I nod, gently rubbing a hand over my swollen stomach. “ _ I hope a few linger inside. I would love to see what some of our children look like if they take more of your appearance. Especially your eyes.”  _

 

“Has there been many children of mixed species you’ve seen?” 

 

“ _ Yes. Never humans, though, only other mortal or immortal races. And usually, they prefer my kind be the partner to be the one carrying the eggs, so there’s usually a fifty-fifty chance of what they look like. _ ” I smile as one of her hands dip down, lower, lower… 

 

“Wh-What’re you doing?” I lightly grip the arm that now hovers over my sex, fingers lightly tracing along the labias teasingly. 

 

“ _ I’d have figured after how many times we’ve mated, you’d have figured out what I’m doing. Perhaps I should use the tentacles less. _ ” I feel her chest convulse with silent laughter as my face floods. 

 

“I mean… that’s a little extreme…” I whimper as her teeth graze my neck, the sharper points of the multiple canine teeth sending shivers down my spine. 

 

“ _ Mmmm, I hear eggs pass easier when the womb has some movement. I thought I’d help in a more… recreational way. _ ” I don’t stop her this time when her hand makes well on its teasing, the slick skin releasing a moistening compound to make it easier to glide over the skin below. I let out a soft whine when two other hands begin massaging my sore breasts, the pain turning pleasurable as my body heats up from her working my nub. As my hips begin to move, and my inner walls desperately grasp for  _ something _ , I feel a rather odd sensation that’s entirely pleasurable. Something sliding from inside of me down, down… 

 

Chlorya pauses as a soft  _ flump _ lands underneath of us, into our nest. She cranes herself over me, then a grin spreads across her human-like lips. Then, her fingers continue, and I start squirming in her arms but she easily holds me. “ _ One egg. It looks differently than anything I’ve ever seen. I can’t wait for you to see for yourself. _ ” I let out a mixed laugh and moan, biting my lip at the thought. The idea that it’s  _ our _ egg, that I gave her something she was wanting so badly, something I had been wanting for years but thinking it’d never happen, was now something I had. I feel more shifting, and another similar feeling of something leaving me, and another  _ flump _ . 

 

By the time I finish, five eggs in total pass out of me, and each were carefully moved to allow more space for any more. As I slump in Chlorya’s arms, a warm sense of pride mixes in with the afterglow. How many years of being with men, using ovipositors, and just using my imagination not be enough to give me  _ this _ feeling? I can’t even describe it, it’s just… fulfilling. Arousing. Warming. Everything I could have wanted. 

 

I’m brought back to the current moment when I feel a hand go inside of me. “What’re you doing?”

 

“ _ Looking for more ‘loose’ eggs, in case any are stuck. _ ” Two more come out, and my stomach looks somewhat deflated without so many things inside of me. “ _ Two are attached. Looks like my hopes came true. _ ” I giggle softly, rubbing my stomach at the thought. Then I squirm until I’m in a sitting position, looking at our full nest. The eggs are all the size of a rather big fist, and oblong shaped, with a translucent red top skin that fades into purple at the bottom. I slip from her lap and settle beside the nest, gently running my fingers over the soft, squishy shells. “ _ Is this everything you were so wanting of? I remember the first time I asked you about being my mate, and you didn’t even let me finish my question. _ ” 

 

“This is everything I wanted, and thensome. Who knew I’d get a hot not-human girlfriend and a nest of my own?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you enjoyed, please consider following me for more upcoming original works with stuff like this!


End file.
